wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eclipse
NOTE: ECLIPSE IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Eclipse is a female NightWing and she is one of, well, .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Eclipse is a pure, obsidian black NightWing that is larger and much stronger than most NightWings. Her underscales are a very dark purple and her eyes are an amber color. Personality Eclipse is very hyperactive and loves to have fun. With her friends, she is very talkative and talks fast. She usually is fun to be around and likes to see others laugh. Despite her fellow NightWings' elusiveness, she can be quite open about things she doesn't bother hiding. She wouldn't dare tell anyone her secrets, though, but will basically tell you everything else about her. She is usually fairly honest about herself. She is kind, but sometimes a bit too honest for her own good. She doesn't easily trust anyone with important things to her, and she tends to be a bit overprotective of people or things she cares about. She is very cautious, hesitant, and can sometimes even be a bit paranoid, even though she usually seems happy, meaning she isn't exactly the boldest dragon. She doesn't easily take risks. She can be calm or short-tempered, depending on the situation. Eclipse isn't very skilled at fighting, but she is a natural born leader. She gets stressed easily, but can still take control of a situation. When she has a plan in her head, she thinks it through and believes she can pull it off. Sometimes she has a hard time convincing other dragons to listen to her though when she takes control of a situation because they think she is too sweet and naive to do so, which is far from the truth. When her plans do fail on rare occasions though, she becomes extremely frustrated. She is often known for overthinking things or taking things literally. Some call her a bit crazy because of this, and she can be totally, well, unusual to say the least at times. She also is very imaginative, and will often think up the weirdest possible ways to get through a problem. She is very good at finding loopholes in rules or games, and she uses those to her advantage. Eclipse is very friendly with her friends, but can be a little shy on occasions, especially around dragons she doesn't know well. Some dragons who already know how crazy Eclipse can be are surprised to see her become very quiet and withdrawn when meeting new dragons. When she is focused, she can become very serious, despite her usual goofiness. If she cares about something, she will take it very, very seriously. She always tries to put her best effort into something, even if it isn't always necessary, and is quite a hard worker. She is often teased for being a bookworm. She likes to draw and write as well. She is quite intelligent, but many underestimate her intelligence because of her cheerfulness. Eclipse has a low self-esteem, but doesn't show it most of the time. She is called very creative by lots of her friends, but she often has a hard time believing it. Abilities She has most of the average NightWing abilities. While she excels at reading minds, she can't read the future, though. She is decent at fighting, but isn't amazing at it, as said above. Gallery Photo on 2013-07-28 at 17.25.jpg|Awesome picture of Eclipse by Blizzard! NightWingBase.png|A typical NightWing. Art by Joy Ang. Eclipse chibi.png|Eclipse chibi. Credit to Lightning for the base. Style.png|A little doodle of Eclipse I made. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets